


much less creepy than it sounds

by Mekina



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comment Fic, J2, M/M, alien!jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 21:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alien!Jensen abducts Jared every night and takes him on romantic dates across the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	much less creepy than it sounds

The dreams always start the same. A blindingly bright light comes through Jared's window, and he feels himself being lifted out of bed, up through the roof of his house (totally insane and impossible, but this is a dream about being abducted by an alien, so why not?) and then he's in the spaceship.

Jensen is there to greet him, as he always is. For an alien, he looks remarkably human. Except maybe too gorgeous to be human. Jared was disappointed with his imagination at first, but after looking at Jensen for a long time (amazingly Jensen had stood there and let him look), he'd come to the conclusion there was nothing to be disappointed about. Jensen was the hottest man...alien...person he'd ever seen.

"Still doing this, huh?" Jared smiles at Jensen and tries not to feel like a dork in his ancient sweatpants and t-shirt with a million holes. "No guys or girls willing to go out with you on your home planet?"

He freaked out the first time, of course, and expected to be hooked up to machines and probed. That still hasn't happened, and Jared's not sure how to feel about that. Mostly, it's relief.

"Why go back to my home planet for a date when you're right here for me?" Jensen's hand lands on Jared's face, thumb stroking over his skin gently. "Let's go."

Jensen has taken him to incredible places, shown Jared things he couldn't even imagine existed (this is a dream, though, they're all dreams, and how can his mind come up with such amazing things? He's not sure), and tonight is no disappointment. 

Jensen stops his ship right by a galaxy, metal plates on the wall pulling back to reveal a huge stretch of glass to look through.

"I'd take you outside, onto the roof," Jensen begins apologetically, even as he leads Jared to the window to look. "But you wouldn't be able to breathe."

"And you would?" He finds himself smiling like Jensen just told a joke, then remembers. Alien. Right. "Uh, sorry, you just don't look like I ever thought an alien would."

"You thought I'd be a little gray thing with bug eyes?" Jensen laughs, and it's infectious. 

Jared finds himself laughing, too, leaning closer to Jensen and looking back at the millions of stars outside. It's beautiful, yet he finds himself unable to look away from Jensen for too long. "It's the general picture I get when I think alien, yeah. Along with, um." He knows he just went red.

Jensen raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"You know." Jared does his best to become very small, which is difficult because he's actually bigger than Jensen. "Testing. And probing. Stuff like that."

That sets Jensen off laughing. "Probing?!" He seems to find that especially amusing. "I don't want to probe you." His eyes rake down Jared's body, and his gaze becomes more heated. "Not the way you're thinking of, anyway."

Jared shifts to try and hide the way his body reacts to that statement. "No machines or DNA collecting? Not the way I would expect a dream about getting abducted by an alien to go."

"Dream? You think this is a dream?" Jensen's smile widens, if anything. "Does this feel like a dream?" His hand wraps around the back of Jared's neck, pulling him in even as Jensen stretches up the short distance necessary to bring their mouths together.

It doesn't feel like a dream. It feels real. Jared presses himself closer, kisses Jensen back. Even if it is merely the most realistic dream he's ever had, he doesn't want it to end. He's been enjoying these nights, and every time Jensen takes him out of bed it just gets better. The things he's seen, Jensen has been taking him across the universe, to other planets, to see all sorts of things in space.

Dreams, or whatever they are, he doesn't want them to stop. He wants Jensen to keep coming to him every night (okay, more like keep snatching him out of bed at night, but in reality it's much less creepy than it sounds. Really.), and keep showing him the universe. Keep spending time with him.

Jensen draws back and grins, going over to the controls for the ship. "You'd better settle in, I have more to show you tonight."

Jared follows him over and prepares for a long, awesome night.


End file.
